


Detrás de la puerta

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Los milagros de la GOM se extrañan por la repentina “desaparición” de su capitán, Akashi parece estar ocupado para atender los requerimientos de estos, pero Murasakibara no puede esperar hasta que el pelirrojo decida aparecer ante ellos y va en su busca, lo que no sabe que Seijuro ha tomado una decisión.  Murasakibara x Akashi One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los utilizo para ponerlos en situaciones de mal entendido y crear conflictos.

 

 

 — ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Akashi-kun borró sus redes sociales?

 

—Es verdad, esta mañana quise preguntarle algo y ya no existía.

 

—No es solo eso, tampoco contesta su celular.

 

—Aka-chin no responde mis mensajes, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

 

—Tal vez desea estar tranquilo, cálmense.

 

Los milagros estaban algo extrañados con el infrecuente comportamiento de su capitán.

 

Pasó una semana sin que los miembros de la GOM supieran algo del pelirrojo, todos los días se preguntaban si había alguna novedad, pero nada, ni siquiera Midorima quien era el mejor amigo  de Akashi había tenido buenas nuevas, únicamente sabía que su padre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

 

Todos intentaron llamar a la mansión, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma "El señorito no se encuentra disponible” “El señorito esta indispuesto para contestar a su requerimiento” “ahora no puede atenderlo”

 

A todos les sorprendió el alejamiento abrupto, eran épocas de exámenes por lo que la mayoría decidió no preocuparse de más, ya que seguramente Seijuro se encontraba estudiando y no quería ser molestado por estúpidas preguntas de sus ex compañeros, pero ¿Eran amigos? Akashi nunca dejaba de responder amablemente cualquiera de las preguntas o dudas que alguno solicitara por más estúpida que fuese esta, más bien sabiendo que algunos de sus amigos era pésimos estudiantes y sufrían a la hora de estudiar.

 

Como eran los finales de ese año dejaron pasar unos días más hasta que el Jugador 9 de Yosen no pudo seguir aguantando la incertidumbre de no saber nada de su ex capitán.

No  le importó la negativa de su familia a que viajara solo a Kyoto, ni que la entrenadora de su equipo le regañara, tampoco la petición de Tatsuya para que esperara hasta que terminara la etapa crítica, él debía saber que ocurría con su pequeño pelirrojo.

 

Murasakibara y Akashi eran cercanos, no ese tipo de cercanía como la que él de Rakuzan tenía con Midorima o Mibuchi, no era algo fraternal, ni de amistad, tampoco llevaban esa relación paternalista que tenía con Kuroko, ni la de autoridad para con Ryota y Aomine, entre ellos eran una especie de “amigos con derechos”.

 

A Murasakibara le gustaba ser acariciado por esas pequeñas manos que se enredaban en su larga cabellera, ser besado por esos labios de cereza, estrechar el diminuto cuerpo pegándolo a su gran pecho mientras sus pieles desnudas y  perladas de sudor se mantenían en contacto, así era, una relación libre de sexo casual y caricias ambiguas, de palabras bonitas y regalos fortuitos ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, el miedo a la distancia tal vez…

 

 Ambos se negaban a formalizar esa relación confusa, para el jugador de Yosen eso no significaba una falta de sentimientos, muy al contrario, lo que Murasakibara sentía casi no le cabía en el pecho, por eso sin saber muy bien a donde ir, partió a Kyoto.

 

Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba tiempo para estudiar, deseaba abrazarlo, mirarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería, no, mejor dicho cuanto lo amaba, los 10 días de no saber de su persona lo tenían con los nervios de punta.

 

Tal vez le estaban mintiendo y Seijuro estaba muerto, o a su padre se lo había llevado lejos, casi no dormía por las noches pensando en lo que le pudo pasar ¿Y si se había enamorado de otro? no podía ser, el jamás le haría algo así sin si quiera darle una explicación.

 

Siempre era el pelirrojo quien lo visitaba en Akita, por lo que desconocía el paradero de la mansión, llegó a Kyoto y comenzó su búsqueda ¿Qué tan difícil sería ubicar la residencia de uno de los más grandes inversionistas y millonarios del lugar?

 

Tardó a lo menos un día entero en dar con la protegida mansión Akashi, ahora debía pensar en cómo ingresar, llamó al citófono de la entrada y al rato salió uno de los porteros de la propiedad un señor algo mayor con cara de pocos amigos, que parecía bastante “motivado” con su trabajo.

 

—Buenas tardes ¿Desea algo?

 

—Hola, busco a Aka-chin, digo a Seijuro Akashi, somos amigos y quería saber cómo estaba.

 

—Él no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirlo ahora mismo.

 

—Estoy harto que todos me digan que no está disponible ¡Hábleme claro! —No quería sonar grosero, pero estaba demasiado intranquilo con esas respuestas ambiguas, además tenía mucha hambre, el señor no se intimido, al contrario, pareció agradarle la reacción del chico.

 

—A ver muchacho, te diré algo porque parece que nadie tiene intenciones de ayudar al chico y para colmo su padre brilla por su ausencia. — El sujeto hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo, a Murasakibara le iba a dar algo si no le contaba todo de una vez, pensó en miles de cosas que podían haberle sucedido, desde que estaba secuestrado hasta que moría por una enfermedad grave, se angustió al punto que querer entrar por la fuerza, había esperado demasiado ¿10 días? ¡Debió correr a su lado en tanto desapareció de su vida!

 

—Si no me dice de una vez que le pasó a mi Aka-chin lo aplastaré. —Su tono se volvió amenazante, hizo el ademan de trepar el portón de ingreso.

 

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Tranquilo, eso intento decirte chico, el señorito se encerró hace mas o menos una semana y media en su cuarto y se ha negado a salir.

 

— ¿Cómo es eso? —dijo calmándose al fin.

 

— ¿No conoces el síndrome del Hikkikomori? el especialista que trajo el amo Akashi dijo que estaba pasando por eso, si bien el psiquiatra viene a diario nadie ha podido sacarlo, ni siquiera su padre que intentó tirar la puerta, fue todo un escándalo, finalmente el señor dejó indicaciones de que le den comida y agua y lo dejen tranquilo hasta que él vuelva, seguramente será aun más duro con él.

— No entiendo porque le pasó eso. — Nunca le había comentado nada, ni siquiera la última vez que se vieron, de eso más de 15 días.

 

— Fueron varias cosas, primero el señor quería que diera el examen para ingreso a la universidad, además de otras actividades sociales de negocios, el señorito no quiso salir de su cuarto cuándo le informaron del compromiso que tenía arreglado con una chica.

 

— ¿Compromiso?

 

— Incluso su padre lo llamó para decirle que anularía todo, pero nada, él se niega a hablar, solo sabemos que está vivo por que la comida y el agua son recogidas en la puerta, también deja las bolsas de basura para que las mucamas  las recojan.

 

— ¿Usted me dejaría entrar?

 

— ¿Crees que puedes ayudarlo? además no sabíamos si el señorito tenía o no amigos, jamás ha traído a nadie a la mansión.

 

— Tal vez pueda convencerlo, por favor déjeme entrar.

 

— Muy bien, voy a solicitar los permisos, espera un momento. — Murasakibara estaba impactado, demasiada información en tan poco tiempo ¿Síndrome del Hikkikomori? conocía un poco del tema, pero jamás hubiera pensado que Akashi terminaría así, seguro el pequeño pelirrojo estaba demasiado presionado, se odió por no darse cuenta antes del calvario y la carga pesada que llevaba, recordaba con cariño cuando lo veía dormir entre sus brazos tan calmado, tan relajado como si fuese un privilegio el solo hecho de descansar, ahora comprendía las veces que lo vio con grandes ojeras y muy pálido como si se encontrara extenuado, Aka-chin siempre hacía mil cosas y tenía una agenda muy apretada, sin embargo se daba el tiempo de visitarlo y pasar aunque fuese un escaso fin de semana al mes a su lado, se sentía como una mierda, un traidor por haberse demorado tanto en venir en su búsqueda ¿Debería avisarle a los demás?  Decidió que por ahora no, ya vería como resolver esto sin molestar al resto de la GOM.

 

— ¡Hey chico! puedes entrar, pero por favor, evita el alboroto. —  Con paso apresurado entró en la propiedad, su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

 

Se sorprendió al ver tal nivel de lujo, era primera vez que visitaba la casa de Kyoto, aunque ahora lo que menos importaba era eso, pero no podía dejar de impresionarse al observar los lujos en los que se manejaba Akashi Seijuro.

 

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que le indicaron era del “señorito” de la casa.

 

—  Aquí es donde está recluido, hoy no ha tocado su comida.

 

— ¿No han pensado en derribar la puerta?

 

— Ya te dije que el señor Akashi lo intentó con muy malos resultados.

 

Murasakibara intentó escuchar algo colocando su oído en la puerta, pero nada, golpeo suavemente.

 

— Aka-chin soy yo, Atsushi Murasakibara, Aka-chin sal y hablemos ¿Qué es lo que pasa? lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo, sea lo que sea, todo estará bien.

 

No recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¿Estas molesto? ¿Es por algo que hice? — Le dolía el pecho, seguía pensando en que entrar por la fuerza era la solución más rápida, pero no quería que se molestara ni que se angustiara.

 

///////

Cansado, triste, colapsado de su medio, fracturado emocionalmente, así se encontraba, era suficiente con todo lo que traía encima, deseaba quedarse ahí, no saber de nadie más, su pequeña burbuja que había construido en esa habitación era el escape ideal, un mundo donde solo existía él y sus recuerdos.

 

No era que no quisiera a sus amigos, se había divertido mucho al volver a jugar con ellos, los quería, los adoraba, pero ya no deseaba interactuar con nadie, además no pensaba que a ellos le importara demasiado si desaparecía o no.

 

Su padre había intentado sacarlo a la fuerza, pero él era más astuto, mas perspicaz, no se dejaría, nadie le obligaría a hacer nada, poco le importaba que Masaomi luego se haya arrepentido, necesitaba estar así, tranquilo, sólo… siempre había estado solo, que mas daba, si su madre no hubiera muerto tal vez su vida sería distinta.

 

Tenía lapsus donde todos sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿Que más iba hacer además de pensar en su nuevo mundo?

 

Había días en los que olvidaba porque estaba ahí, su salud mental estaba cada día peor… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿5? ¿6? ¿20? días, perdía la noción del tiempo y espacio.

 

Salía a recoger la comida y a dejar la basura a la puerta, asegurándose siempre que nadie le estuviera tendiendo una trampa, escuchaba las voces de algunos empleados que no perdían nada con intentar persuadirlo  a que saliera de su solitaria prisión auto impuesta, un terapeuta contratado por su padre venía desde hace unos días tratando de convencerle con sus métodos  “De que afuera quedaba mucho por vivir”, no necesitaba eso, gente que solo le sonriera por ser el heredero, gente falsa, mala, que le decían que lo amaban cuando no era verdad, era lo que más le dolía, que jugaran con sus sentimientos.

 

 Tenía frío, mucho frío, una terrible presión en el pecho le hizo soltar un par de lágrimas, era un cobarde por no suicidarse de una vez por todas, se sentía como un idiota, él que siempre fue tan fuerte, un ejemplo para todos en cuanto hidalguía ahora yacía ahí , abandonado, patético. Se había desquiciado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

 

—Aka-chin, por favor abre la puerta, hablemos.

 

Al escuchar la voz de Murasakibara algo dentro de él se rompió, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez.

 

 

Flash back

Recordaba claramente el último día en los que había tenido interacción con sus compañeros, su portátil había terminado con la pantalla rota en el suelo.

 

Navegaba por la red social cuando de pronto  recibió un mensaje de un remitente desconocido, dudó si debía abrirlo por el encabezado que le parecía una broma de mal gusto “Importante, eso es lo que él hace cuando tú no lo ves” la curiosidad pudo más y finalmente decidió abrir el mensaje, vio con incredulidad la terrible realidad, sabía que Murasakibara y él no eran nada, pero realmente la imagen de la traición se alojó en su cerebro.

 

Un par de fotos le habían sido enviadas en ellas el de Yosen y una chica se encontraban dormidos desnudos, la mujer se tomaba una selfie a su lado, sonriendo.

 

—¡Atsushi de mierda, maldito mentiroso…!—Soltó una palabrota como hace tiempo no lo hacía, la última vez que se habían visto Murasakibara le había dicho que lo quería, que estaba enamorado de él y deseaba salir pronto de la escuela para formalizar algo, pero resultó que le mentía para obtener sexo ¿Desde cuándo Atsushi se había vuelto así? Lo engañaba con dulces palabras de amor únicamente por satisfacción carnal, quería vengarse, nadie tenía derecho a jugar de esa manera, él también le había dicho que lo amaba, que lo quería, que añoraba la cercanía de sus ubicaciones para pasar mas tiempo y por fin estar juntos, odiaba eso, odiaba verse desilusionado por quien cada vez que se encontraban le hablaba bonito.

 

Él estaba enamorado de Murasakibara desde Teiko, y el muy cabrón lo sabía y se lo jodió de la peor manera.

 

No podía sentir nada mas tristeza profunda, deseaba olvidar esas cálidas y grandes manos que lo acariciaban, el tono dulce con el que le hablaba, siempre le consideró un apoyo incondicional, pensaba que cuando ingresaran a la universidad todo estaría bien, deseaba decirle que compartieran una vida juntos, ahora que ya no estarían lejos el uno del otro, al enterarse de que Murasakibara  ya tenía a alguien le quito la esperanza de un futuro mejor, lo amaba quería olvidarlo , pero si sentía mucha rabia consigo mismo por haberse ilusionado con Atsushi.

 

Sin embargo no fue esa a causa puntual por la que terminó encerrado en un intento de ser un hikkikomori, pero si ayudo bastante a que tomara esa particular decisión, su padre esa misma noche como para completar un escenario devastador le anunció que se comprometería con la hija de un importante inversionista, también los exámenes de admisión  a la universidad, las clases extraordinarias de economía, y el hecho de tener que ser el número  1 en todo lo terminaron por colapsar, decidió no volver a salir, desconectarse de su medio y que el mundo se jodiera, ya no quería ser parte de él.

 

No iba a casarse con nadie a quien no conociera, tampoco heredaría nada, estaba cansado, exhausto, ya era demasiado tiempo de hacer siempre lo que su padre quería, de ganar todo únicamente para mantenerlo conforme.

Fin de Flash Back

 

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Atsushi, esta vez con más claridad que antes, otra vez su corazón dio un vuelco, su mente, su maldita mente lo estaba llevando a la locura ¿Tantas ganas tenía de verlo? de sentirlo ¿Por qué no podía desprenderse de esos lazos?  

 

///////

 

— Aka chin, por favor, hablemos, no te puedes quedar ahí para siempre, vamos, sal, todos te necesitamos.

 

Una hora entera en la que tuvo que controlarse para no derribar la puerta, escuchó con impotencia los sollozos de Seijuro, de seguro lo estaba pasando terrible, tenía que hacer algo, derrumbaría la puerta y lo sacaría a la fuerza.

 

— No puedes hacer eso, es peligroso para el paciente que se encuentra emocionalmente inestable. Ya se lo explique a su padre. —Habló un hombre que acababa de subir hasta la habitación.

 

— ¿Usted quién es?

 

— Vengo acá desde más o menos una semana, soy terapeuta especialista en este tipo de síndrome, muchas veces los padres deciden no pedir ayuda, que bueno que aquí podemos intervenir.

 

— Señor no se qué, más les vale que saque a Aka-chin de ahí o lo aplastaré. —Pareció intimidarse un poco, pero comenzó con la sesión, Murasakibara estuvo otra hora más aburriéndose sentado al lado de la puerta, no hubo respuesta pese a las cosas que el sujeto le decía, finalmente cuando terminó el tipo solo se retiró, eso no ayudaría a su Aka-chin.

 

— ¿Eso es todo?  ¿No piensa ayudarlo más?

 

— Estoy ayudando, pero no es un proceso tan fácil, requiere tiempo, si eres su amigo deberías apoyarlo y no tratar de forzarlo.

 

Dentro de la habitación Akashi pudo darse cuenta que la voz que creyó venía de su cabeza era completamente real, lo notó al escuchar como el terapeuta interactuaba con él ¿Por qué había venido Murasakibara?

 

Por más que le diera vuelta al asunto le costaba demasiado entender que lo había motivado para haber viajado desde Akita a Kyoto en temporada de exámenes ¿Acaso estaba loco?

 

Las horas pasaron lentas, Atsushi sin saber  que hacer se limitó a estar sentado afuera de la puerta, pensando una y otra vez en las razones para que el pelirrojo hubiera terminado así, lo poco que pudo hablar con el profesional le explico que en ese tipo de casos se debían a la presión social del medio, y múltiples factores que pudieron llevarlo a eso, lo que más le preocupaba era lo último que le había dicho, habían veces en que las personas se negaban a salir por meses e incluso años.

 

Esa noche le dieron una habitación para dormir en la mansión, al día siguiente insistió una y otra vez en que le abriera no obteniendo respuesta.

 

Akashi escuchaba esa voz  que le rogaba que abriera, que lo dejara ver su rostro, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? él tenía a esa mujer ¿Por qué Atsushi insistía tanto? Al parecer de nuevo pasó el día entero afuera de su puerta.

 

 Durante la noche tuvo miedo de abrir para recoger la comida, tenía mucha hambre, pero no cedería,  en parte porque no quería hablar con él. Prefería morirse de hambre a escuchar las excusas idiotas de alguien que le había mentido.

 

 Pasaron las horas y de nuevo la noche cayó, Murasakibara parecía haberse ido, no escuchaba nada, con sumo cuidado el pelirrojo entre abrió  la puerta y se asomó, no había rastro del pelimorado. Arrastró con cuidado la bandeja con comida, seguro estaba mala y fría como las últimas veces, tal vez todo había sido un sueño, tanto deseaba oír la voz de aquel que le seguía robando el sueño que hasta lo imaginaba como una cruel jugarreta de sus mente confundida.

 

Una fuerza impidió que cerrara la puerta de su habitación, miró hacia arriba incrédulo y con terror.

 

 

—Aka-chin, Aka-chin, ya me estaba cansando de esperarte.

 

— ¡Apártate! —infructuosamente intentó cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Que pasó Aka chin?

 

— ¿Y me  preguntas? al menos debiste decirme que te acostabas con otros, pero no te sientas tan importante, lo hago porque mi padre me jode, ya no me interesa hacer nada de lo que me pidan.

 

— ¿De dónde sacas  que yo he estado con otras personas? solo tengo ojos para ti.

 

— ¡Mentiroso! me enviaron una imagen de ti con una mujer, estaban desnudos.

 

—Eso es imposible Aka-chin por favor.

 

— Deja de negarlo, tengo la estúpida imagen en mi teléfono, mentiroso de mierda. —Soltó de nuevo otro improperio, Atsushi se sorprendió de sobre manera al oírlo.

 

— Aka-chin, no me digas eso te juro que no te he engañado. —  Murasakibara intentaba entender lo que su pelirrojo le decía, tratando de recordar alguna acción que pudiera haberle molestado.

 

–Míralo tú mismo y atrévete a  negármelo. — Akashi le mostró el celular cuya pantalla si bien estaba  rota se divisaba la imagen de donde estaba a torso desnudo y a su lado de una chica que recordaba era una de sus compañeras de escuela ¡Era imposible! Eso nunca pasó, incrédulo observó con detalle la fotografía buscando alguna pista de ese momento que parecía borrado de su memoria, de pronto lo vio, el fondo de la imagen, supuestamente estaba recostado sobre una colchoneta, como un flash back recordó el día en que se había dormido luego de la clase de deportes y cuando despertó estaba sin su camisa.

 

— Eso no es, ella… Aka-chin ella me tendió una trampa, esa chica siempre ha querido algo conmigo, la he rechazado por ti y se lo dije que te amaba, me dormí en clase de deportes y ella se aprovechó para tomar esas imágenes, no le creas, a mi no me gustan las niñas feas y tontas como esas, tengo ojos solo para Aka chin. —Dijo seguro.

Seijuro inspeccionó un poco la imagen, quería creerle además Murasakibara no era bueno mintiendo, sintió ganas de llorar, quiso forzar de nuevo la puerta pero Atsushi no cedió abriéndola de golpe por completo haciendo que chocara contra la pared de la habitación, Akashi miró que la expresión usualmente amable esta vez se había transformado en una mueca algo aterradora, retrocedió por instinto, le daba miedo cuando se comportaba así.

 

— Aka-chin, solo dime qué quieres que haga y a quien tengo que aplastar para que salgas de aquí. —  Habló en tono áspero mientras se aproximaba a él.

 

Akashi cayó en cuenta que de verdad Atsushi venía por él porque lo quería y le importaba, se sintió algo tonto por actuar de aquella manera, débil, idiota como un adolescente común, casi como uno de esos que se cortan los brazos y lo suben a su tumbrl con intenciones de llamar la atención, que vergüenza le daba mostrarse de aquella manera, debería haber hablado con todos de manera madura, después de todo también tenía derecho a equivocarse, era parte de crecer.

 

— No debes aplastar a nadie, perdóname por haberte preocupado, creo que he sido un idiota, lo siento tanto Atsushi. Me disculparé con todos, pero no quiero hacer todo lo que mi padre quiere, yo solo deseo terminar la escuela normalmente, estudiar en la universidad algo que me guste, casarme con quien yo elija y claro, estar con mis amigos y contigo…

 

— No me pidas perdón Aka-chin, soy un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo sucedía, de toda la presión a la que estabas expuesto. — Murasakibara lo estrechó entre sus brazos, por fin todo lo que había anhelado en esos días se hacía realidad, sentir su calidez, al principio el pequeño cuerpo no reaccionó a su contacto, pero luego de un rato respondió el abrazo acariciando suavemente su espalda.

 

— Atsushi, ya estoy bien lo siento tanto, te hice pasar por mucho, esa chica, esa mujer de verdad me engañó y me hizo desconfiar de ti, lo siento, debería creer más en la persona que amo.

 

Murasakibara lo hizo callar con un beso, Aka-chin hablaba demasiado y él solo estaba feliz por haberlo recuperado, ahora quedaba una última cosa por resolver, el señor Masaomi Akashi.

 

Seguro estaría molesto e insistiría en que su pequeña cereza asumiera toda la carga, tal vez sería bueno que Akashi fuera a vivir con él a Akita.

 

—  Sé lo que estas pensando Atsushi, lo hablaré con mi padre  tranquilo, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a él, pero primero quiero comer, me muero de hambre.

 

/////

 

Masaomi Akashi llegó esa tarde, tuvo informes de que su hijo había decidido abandonar el cuarto, realmente estaba preocupado, tenía claro que era un padre muy ausente, pero lo que menos quería era causarle ese daño tan grande al hijo que aunque el resto dudara, amaba, esos días de martirio lo habían hecho reaccionar.

 

Dentro de la mansión lo encontró sentado leyendo un libro, a su lado un pelimorado que reconoció como uno de los amigos de la generación de los milagros.

 

— Seijuro me alegra que hayas decidido salir.

 

— Padre, estaba equivocado me he dado cuenta de mi error, pero no voy a ceder, quiero decidir mi futuro en base a mis gustos, no deseo que me presiones de la manera que lo has estado haciendo, no quiero ser perfecto, si dejar aquello que amo es la opción  para que estés orgulloso, lamentablemente no podre cumplir con tus expectativas.

 

— Seijuro, lo siento, todo este tiempo estuve obligándote a ser perfecto, no es justo que trate de vivir mi vida por medio de la tuya, eres libre, es lo que tu madre hubiera querido, todos esos días que pasaste ahí dentro me hicieron entrar en razón.

 

Akashi se quedó en blanco, su padre le pidió disculpas.

 

— Padre, yo…

— Siempre he estado orgulloso de quien eres Seijuro.

 

///////////

 

Finalmente pudo dejar ese episodio  atrás y seguir con su vida, ya no tenía esos pensamientos destructivos y comenzó una terapia para poder sanar todo lo que le había hecho tanto daño.

 

Cuando el resto de la GOM se enteró de la crisis de su ex capitán se pusieron muy nerviosos ¿Como habían podido pasar por alto algo tan importante? Dejaron todo en manos de Murasakibara y este pudo resolverlo con todo su amor y paciencia, le debían una enorme disculpa a Akashi.

 

////////////

Seijuro  y Atsushi se encontraban de espaldas en el suelo mirando a las nubes, era relajante como los masas de algodón formaban figuras, algo tan simple, tan banal, pero tan hermoso, el de Yosen le hacía ver la vida de manera linda alegrándolo con detalles escuetos, entrelazaron sus manos mientras escuchaban el cantar de los pajarillos.

 

— Atsushi ya no tengo miedo, ya no me importa la distancia, ni el tiempo que pasemos sin vernos, quiero que seas mío, solo mío, se mi novio. — Pidió con su tonó autoritario mientras observaba a los orbes malvas clavarse en los suyos, vio con gracia como se había descolocado e intentaba dar algún tipo de repuesta a la inesperada pregunta.

 

— Aka-chin, debo estar soñando… claro que quiero que seamos novios.

 

— Te amo, si hay algo que aprendí con esto es que no voy a desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de mi vida, haré todo lo que me haga feliz, perdón, todo lo que nos haga felices a  ambos.

 

— Te amo también, seremos felices.

 

Si Atsushi lo seremos, gracias por salvarme.

 

Se abrazaron, atrás quedaron los miedos, las presiones, las inseguridades, era momento de ser feliz, de cumplir sus sueños y simplemente vivir.


End file.
